User talk:Dragonchickgeek
Watashi wa watashitoisshoni sa reru kanōsei ga shitai. Otoko demo, chotto hanashi o suru dake demo, kanojo o matte no han'i ni on'na o aisuru toki nado wa jikandearu. Sore wa watashi ga anata ni tsuite kanjiru hōhōdearu. I only wish you could be with me. Such is a time when a man loves a woman to the extent of waiting for her, even just to talk, even just a moment. That is the way I feel about you. Deadpool314 09:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Deddopūru Hey... I'm keen on joining this wiki, but I need something clearing up. Do I just create a guy, and a backstory for him and post it on my profile page? Then I can start RP'ing? Thanks (: --SilverMarsh 17:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't do it on your profile page, make a whole new page and then put your character on the new page. Name the page the name of your character. Just leave me a message if you have any more questions! Dragonchickgeek 18:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I got my pages mixed up, is all xD but I'm more or less finished (: --SilverMarsh 20:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi so.... Do you think I should make a story SpanishConqueror 21:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC)SpanishConqueror I do think you should make a story, and a character Dragonchickgeek 23:35, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Anata no tame ni, watashi no ai wa, kurieitibumōdo de shiyō dekimasu. For you, my love is available in Creative mode. Deadpool314 06:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Deddopūru Anata wa watashi no kamehameha chōdesu. Wazuka ni, gaikoku no utsukushiku, jitsuni waru. You are my Kamehameha Butterfly. Slightly foreign, beautiful, and downright badass. Deadpool314 07:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Deddopūru Chat Did the chat kick you out? Hell and Heaven!! 06:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Ya.... User:Dragonchickgeek 17:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) 'What Next?' I dont know what to do.Should I just make a story now? BlazingLightFire 14:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Make a story at the bottom of your page, just of your life before here. Then with any current stories/happenings, make another page. Meishka I quit. I am getting tired of this wiki. It has grown too large with too many people trying to add technologically advanced crap to this wiki. I liked it better when it was just you, me, DP, Ryll, and Mads. I refuse to RP if everyone is going to mess up the original thing we had going. I want to create a new wiki that only entails around the original RP in Thornbark. Otherwise I dobt I will return to this wiki. Inferno23 19:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Inferno23 Word of advice from a member of a FIRST Robotics Competition team, Inferno. Try showing a little Gracious Professionalism and try something out of your comfort zone for a change. Spiceracksargent001 19:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* that is ok inferno, but I wish you wouldn't leave. You area good rp player, even with your sometimes short temper. ;) and spice, it's his decision. We don't have any right to harass him. Meishka Sory if I made any one mad good by It's not that I want to quit, it's that I want everything to go back to the way it was. I want to make a separate wiki that only the original players can access and any other players have to follow the player creation rules. And Spice, this planet was never intended to have technologically advanced stuff. My decision is final, and I will be talking to DP about this. I bet he will be displeased about the sudden dramatic changes. Inferno23 04:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Inferno23 Template Cool template on your profile. Did you make that yourself? No actually, SilverMarsh made it, and i just liked it and added my own colors. Meishka